Cherry Lollipop
by rockerchickk
Summary: 'My dads are downstairs,' she thought. Any minute they could barge into the room and tell them that dinner's ready and then they'll see what was going on. She pictured them trying to hit Puck with his guitar. Very short one-shot.


**IMPORTANT:  
Hey guys, long time no talk? I wasn't really in the best mood to even come on the site because an incident happened last week. My documents for my other story "Wake Up Call", which is a multi-chapter story somehow mysteriously vanished from my PC. I had written a good fourteen chapters for this story, spending hours on it and they went all to waste. I have no idea how this happened, but it did. So I'm just going to make it into a one-shot. I'm really sorry if you were waiting for the next chapter or something.  
-xo (:**

Take note that this story is about Rachel's first kiss. They're twelve years old.  


* * *

  
Rachel Berry looked around at the unfamiliar bedroom of Noah Puckerman. It was her first time visiting a boy's room. His mom ran into her dads at the grocery store and invited them for dinner. She knew Puck from school but that's how far it went. He was a classmate but not a friend. She felt nervous and shy going to his house because she knew she would be around him without his of her friends around.

His room was fairly nice and probably how a twelve year old boy's room should look like. The walls were painted green and blue and posters of various characters in comic-books and sports were hung. He had a very messy table with homework papers scattered all over. He had a guitar, which she was impressed with, at the far corner right next to his bed which was covered in his Power Rangers sheets. There he was. Lying on the bed playing his dumb x-Box.

"Do you play?" she asked as she pointed to the black guitar.

"Uh-huh" he nodded as he focused more on the game than her.

"Can you play for me?" she asked hopefully.

"No," he replied quickly.

She sat at the end of the bed and said softly, "I'm sorry if I'm boring you."

Puck put his game on pause and crawled next to her. "What! No, I was just concentrated on beating this record before you even came in. Look, I'm sorry. Here you want me to play?" He went to grab his guitar.

"You don't have to."

"No," he said smiling, "I want to."

He started to play an acoustic version of a familiar song. A very familiar song.

She gasped and said, "How did you know I like the Backstreet Boys?"

"Please," he rolled his eyes, "even my mom likes them. They're like chick-magnets."

She started to laugh and then sang-along to the chorus of "I Want It that Way".

After he was done, Puck put the guitar aside and scooted a little closer towards Rachel. "There's something that's been bugging me," he said softly

She looked at his face to see his hazel eyes looking deeply into hers. He slowly closed them and leaned his face to hers. She felt a squeeze in her stomach as he approached. And like that, his lips were softly on hers. The feeling in her stomach was gone. She was astonished.

_'Is this what boys do when they invite a girl into their room?'_ she thought to herself. At first it was weird, but then she closed her eyes and it felt much better. He took his hands and gently put them around her waist and she took her left hand and rested it on his cheek. She could taste the cherry lollipop that was in his mouth minutes ago.

'_My dads are downstairs,_' she thought. Any minute they could barge into the room and tell them that dinner's ready and then they'll see what was going on. She pictured them trying to hit Puck with his guitar. She got rid of that image in her head because she knew that it'll never happen. Her dads weren't like that. Though, it would be awkward dinner. But at this moment, she didn't really care.

His mom yelling that dinner was ready spooked both of them making them jump and pull apart from each other. As they got up, Rachel was in shock. She had no idea what just happened right now, then she realized that she just had her first kiss.

During dinner, Rachel was seated right next to him who made her fidget in her seat continuously. She believed that Puck knew that she was feeling weird about the whole situation so he made the best of it by messing around with her. He would do things "accidentally" grabbing her hand when he was going to "grab the salt-shaker" and giving her goosebumps. He kept mumbling "sorrys" here and there. At one point, he put his hand on her thigh which made her widen her eyes and just sit there frozen.

"Rachel, are you okay?" asked one of her father.

She gave him a quick nod and then went back to eat the pasta on her plate.

"Are you sure?" her other father asked, "You're usually quite a chatter during dinner."

"I bet," she heard Puck mumble

-

_'They're just hormones'_ Rachel thought to herself after dinner. She decided not to go back to Puck's room and stayed in the living room with her fathers, Puck's mom and baby sister Myriam. Myriam was a girl; she could just play with her. She looked at the cute baby and sighed thinking how easy her life is at the moment. Rachel had already had those Sex Ed classes at school, and the things the nurse had told her and her classmates were raveling in her brain at the moment.

_'What if things went a bit further? What...what if I could've gotten pregnant!'_ she thought to herself. She had just started to menstruate so she could basically get pregnant. Rachel started to panic at that thought _'Oh god. I would've been a 13 year old mom/tramp.' _

Rachel touched her lips and remembered how soft Puck's lips were. Her tongue was moving along her teeth, as she wondered if the cherry taste was still there. It wasn't unfortunately, but she wished it was.

"It's getting late, we should be heading home. The squirts have school tomorrow." she heard her father say.

_'School, oh god. I'd have to see him again.'_ Rachel started to panick again. She was rushing towards the door when she realized that her pink sweater was still in his room. She could just ask his mom to go get it or she could ask one of her dad's yet Rachel had no idea why she was walking to the end of the hall to where his room was.

Rachel opened the door and saw that Puck was concentrated on the game. She spotted her pink sweater on the bed and put it on. She had no idea what she was doing but next thing you know she was walking towards the Mohawk haired boy. He quickly looked at her and then got his eyes back to the game. She rested both her hands on his shoulder and bent down for her face to meet his. She softly brushed her lips to his and then kissed him. She wanted to feel what she had felt before, and she did. She pulled away from him and started walking towards the door as he watched her go. He looked surprised which made her blush. She smiled at him and then waved. _'Damn hormones'._

"Good-night."


End file.
